


Spontaneous Love

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trips, this is just self-indulgent really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Spontaneous is Minhyuk’s middle name and love is the game.





	Spontaneous Love

Dongmin sits forward as he yawns, leaning his forearms against the steering wheel. Road stretches ahead and behind, and treeless, gray-green fields expand to the horizon on either side of the small strip of asphalt. The last car that drove by had passed fifteen minutes ago. His old red van, the trunk packed with his and his new husband’s minimal belongings, thankfully has decent mileage; he’d hate to be stranded out here no matter how pretty the clouds in the sky might be.

 

Minhyuk plucks his ukulele, the same pattern he’s been playing for three minutes as he switches chords. Dongmin bought him that instrument for their anniversary years ago. Minhyuk always said he wanted to play with the promise to learn love songs so he could serenade Dongmin to wake him up. The old mahogany wood is a bit dented in places. Dongmin knows there’s a scar on the back from where Minhyuk’s parents’ dog had scraped it. He can’t see the stickers stuck to the outside, but he can imagine them in his head crystal clear—an orange smiley face, a surfboard, a crude swear word half hidden by the unicorn sticker on top of it, and many others. Dongmin had bought each of them, every one reminding him of Minhyuk in some way. 

 

The longer they dated, the more Dongmin had come to realize that everything reminded him of Minhyuk. Gentle music sounds like Minhyuk’s laughter, high and full of emotion. The asphalt of the roads is Minhyuk’s surefootedness when he dances down the hotel halls at 4AM after they have too much to drink at a club. Trees and flowers are Minhyuk’s strength and sincerity as he pushes Dongmin into a wall and captures his lips in passion. Gravel against Dongmin’s feet is Minhyuk’s stubble when he forgets to shave. The sky is Minhyuk’s unending optimism, and the stars themselves live in his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

Minhyuk strums rapidly on his ukulele, startling Dongmin out of his thoughts. He barely has a chance to glare before Minhyuk is singing in a purposefully terrible voice, tossing his head back with his eyes scrunched. The frustration in Dongmin’s chest gives way to confusion and then amusement as he joins in singing, drumming offbeat on the steering wheel. The song comes to a resounding close with a final downstrum from Minhyuk.

 

“Scared you, didn’t I?” Minhyuk says with a teasing grin. 

 

Dongmin had fallen in love with him because of that smile. His love only grows when he sees it. “So what if you did?”

 

“You owe me another 1,000 won or a kiss.”

 

Dongmin rolls his eyes. They’d made that rule on their first day of the road trip. “Fine. Fine.” He grabs his wallet and chucks it into Minhyuk’s lap.

 

Minhyuk whines. “I wanted a kiss.”

 

“I’m driving, love.” Dongmin shakes his head. “Do you want me to crash?”

 

“Can’t you pull over?” Minhyuk leans across the center console. 

 

Dongmin doesn’t need to look to know Minhyuk is pouting, but he does anyway. Minhyuk’s cheeks are full of air, his lips turned down at the corners and pushed up in the center, his dark eyes wide as he blinks. Even if Dongmin wanted to say no, he wouldn’t be able to. He slows and Minhyuk grins, tucking his ukulele back into its case before the car has come to a complete stop.

 

“Happy?” Dongmin huffs. He stretches across the middle of the car to meet Minhyuk, kissing him softly. “You’re so needy sometimes.”

 

“You knew what you were getting into when you married me.” Minhyuk slips off his seatbelt. “I thought you liked my spontaneity.”

 

Dongmin can’t deny that. His life had become a dozen times more interesting when he met Minhyuk, and even more so when they began to date. Midnight picnics, stolen moments in convenient store bathrooms, phone calls until 3AM, and making out in the back of movie theaters have become Dongmin’s new normal. Minhyuk draws him close by the back of his neck, fitting their lips together. As familiar as it is, Dongmin can never get tired of kissing Minhyuk. He’ll never get tired of the way Minhyuk tastes and the way Minhyuk grabs the back of his hair. When Minhyuk finally decides to pull the lever under Dongmin’s chair and force it back as far as it goes, any thoughts of protest leave his mind. Their trip can wait.

 

Minhyuk’s hands find their usual place, one holding his weight over Dongmin and the other beginning to skim over his side. His legs find their place, too, on either side of Dongmin’s hips. It’s an unusual position with being in the car but any of Dongmin’s worries are whisked away as Minhyuk’s lips open his mouth and their tongues meet somewhere in between. His senses are filled with Minhyuk, with the smell of his hair, the feeling of his calloused fingers dancing across his chest, their skin sliding together and the weight of the younger man’s body against his as he moves. 

 

Dongmin stays laying back in the driver’s seat even once Minhyuk has clambered back to the passenger side. He sighs, looking at Minhyuk’s tousled hair and off-kilter clothes. 

 

“You’ll be the death of me one day, Park Minhyuk.” Dongmin leans to the other side of the car, drawing Minhyuk close for a kiss. He can feel Minhyuk’s smile against his lips. 

 

“It’ll be a happy death, then,” Minhyuk says. He reaches for the radio, flipping it on and searching through the static to find music.

 

Dongmin rights himself and his clothes, readjusting his chair and pulling his seatbelt on again. Their road trip honeymoon is far from over, and Dongmin knows if he lets himself indulge in Minhyuk’s touch, they’ll never get anywhere. He pushes the old van forward as another car appears on the horizon, just a dot against the blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Valentine’s Day but I got sick. Here I am anyway! This fic is largely self-indulgent and partially trying to work my writing skills into a more flowery style. What did you think? Leave me a comment and/or come talk to me @snibwrites on Twitter!


End file.
